


Amantes sunt amentes

by Redmaximoff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmaximoff/pseuds/Redmaximoff
Summary: A collection of Scarlet Vision one-shots because you can never get enough of those ;)





	1. Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's another ScarletVision compilation. I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to comment and if you have any prompts or requests for me you can ask in the comments or DM me at my insta @_the_scarlet_vision

There were many things that Vision loved about humans. Their complexity, their unpredictability, these things just made him want to learn more about them. The thing he liked most about humans, however, were they way in which they felt emotions. More specifically, the way they made him feel. And there was one person who made him feel more acutely that anyone else...

1-Amusement

Vision huffed in frustration - a new feeling for him, and one he found he didn't enjoy- at all. It was pasta, for goodness' sake, a dish that, from his research on the Internet, was widely considered one of the easiest to make. Yet here was this absolute mess before him. It almost seemed to taunt him, reminding him of his failure. Resigned, Vision moved to throw it in the bin. Surely he could make  _something-_ toast, perhaps? Or maybe- 

"Here let me help you with that," he heard Wanda say from behind him with- was that amusement he detected in her voice? Yes. Definitely amusement. It was an emotion that he had yet to experience. But seeing it on Wanda's face made him want to. Or rather. He wanted to see Wanda experience it. "It's ok, I think we can salvage it. Maybe if I..."

"Wanda, I do firmly believe in second chances, but in this case I am willing to make an exception." He was startled to hear Wanda giggle, but then he felt happiness well up in him at the mere sound of her laugh. Yes, he definitely liked amusement.

"Let's order a pizza then?"

"I think that's a great idea."

 

2- Embarrassment

It was movie night at the Avengers compound. It was Steve's turn to choose the movies, which mainly meant watching classic movies that the super-soldier had missed out on. 

This time the movie was  _Psycho,_ the only people who hadn't seen it being Vision, Wanda and Steve. And it was then that the Avengers discovered that Wanda was not a fan of horror movies. Not at all. 

The first jumpscare made her startle violently, her hands almost instinctively reaching for Vision's arm. The rest of the movie saw her inching steadily further underneath the blanket they were sharing. Vision could tell that this wasn't the type of fear that kept her up after a nightmare or made her fear pushing boundaries in training. No, this was the kind of fear that humans put themselves through for amusement, for reasons Vision still couldn't fathom. Still he wanted to make her feel better, so he began to murmur comforting phrases into her ear. 

"Get a room, guys." Sam teased, grinning at the pair. Vision was surprised to see Wanda flush, her cheeks turning red as she glared at Sam. Was that... anger? No, it was too good-natured for that. It was more... embarrassment. 

"Aww come on Sam, leave Romeo and Juliet alone." Natasha smirked. 

"I...I do not understand this phrase. Wanda and I both have rooms. We could go to one if it is preferable to you?" If possible, Wanda's face grew a deeper red, closely resembling that of her powers. Sam and Natasha burst into laughter, confusing Vision even more. Steve sighed at his teammates' immaturity and said; 

"Vision 'get a room' is what people say when someone shows affection for someone else in front of others."

"Ah, I see. Well then, it is true that Wanda and I need to 'get a room' as she is a dear friend of mine and I enjoy showing her affection." 

The taken- aback expressions on Sam, Steve and Natasha's faces made Vision's heart sink. Had he said the wrong thing? He glanced down at Wanda to gauge her reaction. 

She was looking at him with surprise on her face, but she also looked pleased. She gave him one of her brilliant smiles and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe he had said the right thing after all. 

 

3-Doubt

Wanda doubted herself a lot. In training she would sometimes stop when using her powers, if she got carried away, and she would have to be gently convinced by Steve or Natasha that she was perfectly capable and that she wasn't going to hurt anyone. 

This was one of the emotions that Vision understood least of all, as it was a highly illogical emotion. How could Wanda, who to him seemed perfect in every way, see herself as a danger and a burden? He thought he would never be able to understand it. Until now. 

The Avengers were very popular. It only made sense for them to have a presence on social media. Tony gladly agreed to run it, and he could often be seen taking candids of the Avengers and posting them with absurd captions.

The newest post was taken in the kitchen, where Wanda had made her favourite childhood Sokovian food and had shared with Vision. Wanda was focussed on her food while Vision was looking at her with a smile on his face. The caption read "VisionWitch? ScarletVision? Comment your favourite ship name!"

Bemusedly, Vision clicked on the comments section. He was astounded by the number of comments urging them to 'get married' and 'just kiss already'. But among these comments, there were a few that shocked and disturbed him. 

"That's fckn disgusting. It's a robot ffs" 

"That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen!"

Vision now understood doubt perfectly. He had thought that his friendship and (he now admitted it to himself) his crush were harmless, and that maybe Wanda liked him back. But maybe... maybe he didn't deserve her love and friendship. Maybe she deserved better than an android. 

 

4- Love

 _Uh- oh_ Vision thought to herself, as she saw Wanda stalk towards him, a gleam in her eye. Here was a new emotion- nerves. He had no idea what to do. #

"Vision we need to talk." Wanda got directly to the point, dragging him out of the crowded common room. When they were alone she turned to face him.#

"What's going on? We've barely spoken for two days; you've been avoiding me. Have I done something wrong?" 

"Oh no, Wanda! You did nothing wrong! I'm sorry I made you feel like that."

"Then what is it? You can tell me, you know." Hesitantly, Vision pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed her the comments. He looked at her, fearing what she would say.

"Oh Vis, is this what all this is about? Those people aren't worth your time, just forget about it."

"But Wanda... what if they're right? I'm just an android-"

"And I'm just a witch. We can't live in constant fear of what people think of us. Are you happy with me?"

"Yes, so happy. But-"

"Then shut up." With that, Wanda pulled him in and met his lips with hers, immediately cutting of any protest. Oh. This, Vision decided, this was by far his favourite emotion. 

 

 


	2. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be pure angst... but I got too sad and wrote the ending XD

Pain. That was the first thing that Vision as his senses returned to him. What had previously been nothing began to materialise into shapes around him. As the pain in his head began to fade, they shapes grew clearer and sharper. 

A group of people were stood in front of the bed he was currently lying in, staring at him with concern. He sat up quickly, panicking, locking eyes with the person closest to him- Shuri, who quickly moved to slow him down. 

"Calm down, Vision. You're all right." Vision nodded absently. He knew that he should feel grateful, relieved that he had his life back, but his last memories were still painful in his mind. He remembered Thanos pulling the mind stone from him. And worst of all, the anguish on Wanda's face as she was made to kill the one being in the universe she loved the most. And it had all been for nothing. 

Wanda. Where was she? Vision looked up sharply, scanning the room for his beloved. He saw Bruce's exhausted face, Steve's grave one and Rhodey's solemn one. He saw Natasha who, for once in her life, was struggling to hold it together, and had Steve's arm protectively around her shoulder. But the one face he wanted to see, that beautiful, enchanting face, was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Wanda?" Vision demanded. 

"Vision- I think you need to rest-"

"Where. Is. She." 

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. No one wanted to  be the one to break the news. Eventually, Steve sighed and stepped towards Vision. Always taking responsibility, even now, when the impossible had happened, he was still a source of comfort and support. But there was no way to soften the blow of the news he was about to deliver. 

"Vision, when Thanos got the stones, half the population turned to dust. Wanda... Wanda was one of them." 

No. No, no, no. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Not his Wanda. His was willing to accept his death, but this was too much.  _He_ was the one who was supposed to die, not her. He couldn't live while she was...

He knew he should ask who else hadn't made it, knew he should at least try to care. But he couldn't. For the first time ever, he wasn't on the side of life. Not while Wanda wasn't on it. 

"Take it back." He said abruptly. 

"...huh?"

"Undo whatever you've done. I don't want to be here."

"Vision-"

"I don't care. Just do it."

"No." It was Bruce who spoke. "I know you don't feel like your life is worth living right now. But we're your family. And we're human, and we're selfish, and we're not letting you go without a fight. When Wanda lost her family, when she lost  _you,_ she carried on. It's time for you to do the same." 

Vision stared at him in astonishment, unaware that Bruce, and the Avengers in general, felt like that, especially after the divide of the past two years. He also felt a glimmer of hope. Hope that what had been done could be reversed. Hope that they would come back, and hope that he would once again find true happiness. 

"All right. I'll stay."

***

It had been a long, hard battle. Though the Avengers had lost many, they had reunited. The Original Avengers fought beside the remaining Guardians. 

But it was almost over now. Thor triumphantly plunged his hammer into Thanos' head, learning from his past mistakes. Vision himself had helped to hold off the Titan in time for Thor to finish him, his rage giving him new-found strength. The Wakandan army finished off the last of the monstrous creatures. 

The battle was truly over now. And Vision felt empty. This was a hollow victory indeed, now he had no one to share it with. He was so wrapped up in his desolate thoughts that he barely noticed the green glow coming from Thor's hands. If only it had been red. He would have given anything to see the bright scarlet energy, the woman who used it effortlessly- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a cries of joy from Steve and Natasha. Two figures were moving towards them, one dark-skinned with mechanical wings, one with an almost ghost-like complexion and a metal arm.

Before Vision had time to think about what this truly meant, he was tackled roughly from behind. All he could see for several moments was a flurry of red as he and another figure crashed to the ground. Then he looked up to see Wanda's face. The face he had been longing to see. But instead of the ecstasy Vision felt, her eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Oh, Vis. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

He embraced her, enjoying the feeling of having her small frame against his for the first time in what felt like forever. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

"Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do."

She leaned into his embrace. "Still, it was all for nothing. I hurt you for nothing."

"I told you, didn't I? You could never hurt me."

They lay of the ground of the Wakandan forest for a while, neither of them wanting to break this moment. Eventually Sam, Steve, Natasha and Bucky came over to them, followed by Rocket, Groot, Thor, Okoye and King T'Challa. 

"Come on guys, we need to go back to the palace."

Hand in hand, the two began the walk back. Wanda spoke up suddenly. 

"Hey, I never got to say it back, you know."

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"And I love you." They pulled in for a kiss, which was immediately broken up by Sam.

"There's time for that lovey-dovey stuff later, but for now we need to get back. Do whatever you want tonight, if you're picking up what I'm putting down."

"Sam!" Sam winked before jogging to catch up with the others. Wanda grinned at Vision. 

"Come on. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a request :D


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @DemolitionLover for the request :D

Well, they had tried to hide it. No one could deny that. They had tried to act neutral around each other in company (but everyone could see the way they smiled at each other across the table at dinner and they had snuck off every time they wanted a make-out session (it was the Avengers compound- there were CCTV cameras and F.R.I.D.A.Y, for God's sake). But it was safe to say that every single Avenger knew about Wanda and Vision's relationship.

Everyone, that is, except Clint. He had come to the Compound for a visit, and in his joy at seeing his friends and former teammates again he had somehow not picked up on all the loving looks and all the excuses like "We're going to get uhh... supplies." But his blissful ignorance was ended very soon after his arrival. 

***

"Guys, we have something we need to tell you." Wanda said nervously. 

The Avengers had just cleared up after dinner and were all ready to go their separate ways for the evening. They all stopped what they were doing and sat down on the couches in the common room. 

"What is it Wanda? You know you can tell us anything." Steve said seriously. To Clint's surprise, many of the Avengers appeared to be holding back laughter.. He wondered how they could be so sensitive at a time like this. Wanda took a deep breath before taking Vision's hand in hers.

"This may come as a bit of a shock but... well, Vision and I are in a relationship."

This was too much for some of the Avengers, who let out the laugh that they had been holding back. Wanda and Vision both looked hurt. Wanda demanded, "Is there a problem with that?"

Natasha spoke up, "No, we think you two are absolutely adorable and perfect for each other, but you didn't have to tell us."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that both of you have a lot to learn about stealth missions."

"Oh." Wanda was flushing red with embarrassment, and if Vision had not already been a deep shade of scarlet he would have been blushing too. 

"I'm sorry, what?!" Clint's voice broke out above the rest. He stormed over to the pair. "You're telling me that this has been happening and you all knew?"

Natasha stared at him in disbelief. "Clint, are you really telling me you haven't noticed?"

"Yes!"

"So you really thought that Vision was going up to 'check that Wanda's TV was still working' this morning?"

"Yes!" Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint grabbed Vision's arm and pulled him out of the room (not that he could have pulled Vision, the android was just following him out, looking bemused) despite Wanda's protests. Wanda was held back by Natasha's hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, just let Clint do what he needs to do."

"Which is what, exactly?"

Natasha just grinned in response. 

***

"How long has this been happening?" Clint demanded of Vision.

"If you are referring to the relationship of Wanda and I, it began two weeks ago, when I asked her out to dinner with me."

Clint narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what to say next. Before he could say anything, Vision spoke up. 

"Ah, I believe you are trying to have 'The Talk' with me, in which you tell me that if I ever hurt Wanda, you will kill me. And while that is almost physically impossible, I can assure you that I would rather die than hurt her."

Clint was slightly taken-aback with this frank statement. He stared at Vision, trying to assess the sincerity of this statement. Eventually he gave a small sigh and clapped Vision on the shoulder, at which Vision stared at in bewilderment. 

"Go get her, Khal Drogo."

"My name is Vision."

***

Clint was walking back to his room at the Compound a few nights later. He had just come back from a spar with Natasha, who had kicked his ass. He really needed to stay more in shape while he was at the farm. Maybe he could- 

He stopped suddenly as he heard a giggle coming from the room on his left, the room next door to his. Wanda's room. Then he heard a deeper voice coming from the same room. Oh dear Lord. He didn't want to be around for this. In a panic he turned on his heel and fled to the common room.

***

An hour later, Clint had finally worked up the courage to go back to his room. As he did so, he noticed that the door to Wanda's room was open and the light was still on. Had Vision left? He went up to the open door and knocked softly. 

"Wanda? Vision?" There was no reply. He crept in.

Wanda and Vision were sprawled out on Wanda's bed, the two of them fast asleep, not even bothering to get under the covers. Vision's hand was wrapped around Wanda's and Wanda's head was resting on Vision's chest. It was, Clint had to admit, one of the cutest sights he had ever seen. 

Clint grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and threw it gently over them. Smiling softly to himself, he turned the light off and closed the door on his way out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Dogs

It was Pizza Night in the Avengers Compound. Everyone was sitting around the sofa in the common room, chatting and laughing about anything and everything. Vision, though he rarely ate, loved to watch the commotion, everyone shouting to be heard and fighting over the last slice. It amused him to see the more frivolous side of human nature.   
When everyone had finished their pizza, and all the dishes had been cleared away, Sam stood up and declared "Well, it's finally my turn to choose what we watch for movie night! Is everyone ready?" He was met by a general sound of assent. Vision was surprised, however, to hear a quiet voice from behind.   
"Umm, actually I think I'm going to go straight upstairs." It was Wanda who spoke, who was already halfway to the door. Vision looked at her, concerned, but before he could say anything she left. Steve saw Vision's face.   
"It's ok, she'll be fine. I think she's just feeling down right now." Steve said comfortingly.   
"Why is that?"   
"Well... it's her birthday tomorrow."   
Vision was confused. "I was under the impression that birthdays are a joyous occasion. Why would they be a bad thing?"   
"I think... well... it's her first birthday without her brother. That can't be easy for her." Oh. Of course. Wanda hadn't mentioned her birthday at all, though had known that it was some time soon. Vision mumbled some excuse for not watching the movie and made his way out of the door. So quick was his pace that he didn't notice the other Avengers sharing a knowing glance. They knew exactly where he was going. 

*   
Vision paused outside Wanda's room. He had left the common room with the sole intent of comforting Wanda, but now he was outside her room, he began to have doubts. Would she even want him in the room with her? Maybe she wanted to be alone.   
"Vizh?" He heard her voice from inside the room. Oh, right. She could feel other peoples' minds and could probably hear him dithering outside. Vision opened the door softly and went inside.   
Wanda was sad cross-legged on her bed with something clutched in her hand. She smiled up at him. "Hey Vizh, are you ok?"   
"Yes, I just wanted to see how you are."   
"Oh! Well, I was just..." Wanda trailed off, gesturing vaguely with the object in her hand, which Vision now saw was a photo album. Vision knew that her album was very precious too had and prepared to leave, not wanting to intrude. Before he could, Wanda opened the album and pointing at a picture.   
"This was me and Pietro as a baby." She showed him, to his surprise. She patted the bed next to him, which was, he realised after a few moments, an invitation to sit next to her.   
They sat together for the next ten minutes, going through Wanda's childhood photos, Vision watching the sad smile on her face, seeing picture after picture of Pietro's smiling face. One picture seemed to bring a genuinely happy smile to her face. A young Wanda had her arms around a large golden retriever, beaming into the camera. Vision looked at Wanda.   
"Was this your dog?"   
"Yes, his name was Sammy. He was killed in the bombing too." She said, not taking her eyes off the photo.   
"I didn't know you liked dogs. You've never mentioned them before."   
"I love them." Seeing Wanda's saddened face Vision suddenly felt stricken. He had come here to comfort her, not to make her feel worse! Wanda saw his internal panic and decided to put him out of his misery. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now, Vizh. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"   
Vision decided not to mention that it was barely 19:00, as he had the glimmerings of an idea forming in his brain and he had some work to do.   
"Goodnight, Wanda."   
* 

When Wanda woke up the next day, she was greeted with the sound of rain rattling against the window panes. Great. It was a perfect reflection of her mood. She was 21 years old, a milestone she had been looking forward to for her entire life, but now that she had no one to share it with, she found herself completely unenthusiastic about the prospect. She rolled back over in bed, preparing to go back to sleep. She didn't think she could face an entire day of training, or the pitying glances and well-wishes of her teammates.   
Before she could go back to sleep, she heard a knock at the door. She was ready to pretend to go back to sleep, or even to just tell them to go away, but then she felt her mind brush against another. Vision. Wanda sighed. Vision was the only person (android?) that she would consider letting into her room when she was feeling so low.   
"Come in." Vision stepped in and surveyed her quietly, no doubt taking in the darkness around her eyes that indicated a lack of sleep and her pale face.   
"Good morning, Wanda. We have a job to go to this morning. You and I need to visit someone."   
"Vision, do I have to? It's just, today I don't really-" Vision held up a hand to quell her protests, something, Wanda noticed with equal irritation and amusement, he had clearly picked up from Steve.   
"I'm afraid I have to insist upon your presence."   
Wanda sighed. "Fine." 

*   
Half an hour later, the two of them were driving in one of Tony's cars, Vision driving and Wanda staring out the window at the scenery. As they drew closer to their destination, Vision began to grow worried. He was hoping that what he was about to do would cheer her up, but now he also considered that it could actually make her feel worse. Well, there was no backing out now, Vision thought to himself as he turned down a drive and stopped the car outside a house.   
"We're here." Wanda looked at him in confusion, but shrugged and got out of the car. Vision knocked on the door, which was opened several seconds later by a kind- looking woman.   
"Hi, you must be Vision and Wanda," the woman said smiling. "I'm Alice. Please come in." Wanda's look of confusion deepened even further.   
"Vision, what is going on?" Vision just smiled at her.   
"Just one minute, then I'll explain, I promise."   
It finally dawned on Wanda when they entered. A whole pack of husky puppies almost ran her over, barking excitedly. Wanda gave a disbelieving laugh, crouching down and stroking them as they began to climb all over her. One puppy jumped up to lick her face, and Vision felt a sense of pure joy as he heard her giggle. He crouched down cautiously, having never touched a dog, and was instantly bowled over by a few of the puppies. Vision froze, having no idea what to do. Wanda, laughing, went to rescue him from his predicament. When he had recovered, he decided to finally tell Wanda why he had brought her here.   
"Wanda, these puppies were all abandoned and rescued. They all need homes, and I think that you could give one." Vision was horrified when he saw tears well up in her eyes. "Oh... this was a bad idea. I apologise-" He was interrupted when Wanda flung her arms around him.   
"This is the best present anyone could have given to me," Wanda said, with what Vision now realised as tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you!"   
Wanda bent down and picked up the smallest puppy, who buried her head into Wanda's chest. She turned to Alice. "I choose this one." 

*   
Wanda named her puppy Kolyma, Kola for short. Kola made her home at the Avengers tower a week after. She was an instant success with the other Avengers, but she was absolutely adored by Wanda. It never failed to bring a smile to Vision's face when he watched Wanda play with her puppy, teaching her new tricks and cuddling her. Wanda's smiles also grew more frequent, especially towards Vision, and her new-found positive attitude caused her to make huge progress in her training.   
One night about a month after Kola came home, Wanda and Vision were in the training room, attempting to teach Kola a new trick, when Wanda suddenly turned to Vision.   
"You know, this is all down to you, Vizh."   
"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."   
"I feel so much happier now and it's all because of you."   
Vision smiled. "I think it is because of Kola. Hearing her name, Kola padded up to Vision, who absent-mindedly began stroking her."   
"Kola has helped me a lot, that's true. But when you took me to see her for the first time, the fact that you even thought of that... it gave me hope that I could really be happy again."   
Vision was overjoyed. All he had wanted to do was help, and he had managed to do that and more. "Wanda... I... when I have been struggling, trying to understand people, you have helped me in so many ways. I... I don’t know... how to... how to..." Wanda saw how he was struggling to find the right words. In one heart-stopping moment, she decided to do what she had been longing to do for a long time. She reached up and kissed him full on the lips.   
The moment was broken when Kola jumped up at them, barking, demanding their attention. Wanda laughed and turned back to her young charge.   
"Ok, Ok, let's go." Wanda smiled softly at Vision, who was still reeling from the kiss. Slowly, they made their way out of the training centre, hands entwined, with Kola running at their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment because your comments really make my day. Any constructive criticism, request, everything is welcome :)


	5. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU ;)

Wanda Maximoff did not get annoyed easily. Being a foreign student she was highly used to invasive questions and misunderstandings. But there was one person who continually infuriated her. 

God, where to start? Even his name annoyed her- Vision Stark. Vision? What kind of name was Vision? He was the son of some rich CEO and he seemed to have it all- money, good looks, popularity- everything from his name to his bohemian fashion sense just screamed 'edgy'- so of course he was a drama student. 

But the one thing that irked Wanda the most was... how nice he was. Wanda was not used to much kindness from the other students, being the geeky foreign girl. So it always caught her off guard when Vision smiled at her or stopped his friends from teasing her. He infuriated because... well, because she liked him. Really liked him. 

Wanda did not have time for relationships. She, as she repeatedly told herself, had better things to do, work to be done. So she told herself to just forget about him and move on. But she couldn't. She found herself admiring him even more than before and when he smiled at her again she even blushed- blushed! She swore to herself that she would not allow it anymore. But this was proving very difficult. 

*

Wanda's class was currently studying Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet', which Wanda thought was a little ironic considering her circumstances. Consequently she found her thoughts drifting during lessons, imaging what it would have been like to live all those years ago in Italy... 

"Miss Maximoff?" Her teacher, Mr Connelly's voice cut sharply through her thoughts. "I take it you are not interested then?" 

"In what?" Wanda blushed slightly as she heard her classmates tittering around her. 

"Well, if you had been listening, you would have known that we're going to put on a play. Of Romeo and Juliet. 

A play? Oh, God. As if it couldn't get any worse. Wanda knew exactly who would be playing the main role, but, Wanda realised, her heart sinking, there was also the question of who would play Juliet, or rather, who Wanda would have to watch playing Juliet. 

*

Wanda was walking towards the lunch hall when she heard her name being called. It was Vision.

"Hey, Maximoff!"

"Hi, Vision." 

"I'm sorry about before. I wish people would stop making fun of you." Wanda was taken slightly aback at this.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm used to it, really." She turned to go, and was surprised to see Vision falling into step beside her. 

"So, are you going to audition for Juliet?" Vision asked. Wanda laughed, but when Visiom steadily held her gaze her face dropped. 

"Oh. You were being serious. No, no, I'm not."

"Why not?" 

"Are you kidding me? I can't act, people would tease me, and I don't think my Sokovian accent would really show off the genius of Shakespeare, do you?"

Vision laughed. "I think the accent would make it better, more interesting, you know? And I think your beauty would more than make up for it." With that, he smiled at her again and walked off towards his friends, leaving Wanda stunned. 

*

"Sooo, are you going to do it?" Wanda's heart leapt as she heard Vision's voice the next day, coming out of History. Amused, she turned to him.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No!" 

"Come on, I swear no one's going to laugh at you- my friends all suck at acting." 

Suddenly embarrassed, Wanda stared down at her feet. 

"Well it's just... umm... I've never done it before, you know, acting." she said, fixedly keeping her eyes down. She looked up in surprise when she heard Vision laugh. 

"Oh, is that all? Well that's fine! I'll help you! You have a free period next, right?" 

"Yes, but-"

"No but, you're going to love it, come on, Maximoff!"

"OK, but only if you call me Wanda." 

"I'd love to, Wanda. Call me Vizh." 

*

It seemed like such a perfect idea. At least, it did until Vision presented her with a script and the time came for her to actually act. Nerves built up in her stomach and she felt her palms become clammy and cold. Shit.

"Go on Wanda, you'll be fine." 

Wanda began, mumbling at first, then getting louder as she got into it and hit her stride. Shakespeare's words, which had previously seemed so cold, tedious and difficult seemed to flow through as she truly understood their meaning. This was easy - this was.. fun! Eventually she finished her spiel and began to take in her surroundings once more, namely, Vision gaping at her. Embarrassment flooded her again (this seemed to be a recurring theme now) as she hurriedly said "Sorry, I got carried away..." 

"Wanda, that was... that was amazing. You have real talent, you know that? You've got to get the lead role now!" 

Emboldened by her success, elation running through her at the fact that a) she, Wanda Maximoff, had a talent for acting and b) Vision was looking at her in awe, she said: "Why do you really want me to get that role, Vizh?" She was amused to see him blushing for the first time. 

"Well, you know, I.. I really wanted to spend more time with you I guess, and... uhhh…" 

"Oh, be quiet, I've been waiting for this all along, you idiot!" And then she did the most reckless, spontaneous thing she had ever done in her life. She kissed him and- oh God, why had she tried to hide her feelings all this time when she could have been doing this? Vision kissed her back just as fiercely, and Wanda knew he was thinking the same thing. 

*

Wanda got the part of Juliet. Mr Connelly was astonished at her audition, and demanded to know never told him or auditioned for anything before. Wanda had just smiled and shrugged. 

Many of the other students questioned how she had gotten the role, considering her now- public relationship with Vizh, but they were mollified when the play turned out to be a huge success. Afterwards, they began to act far more warmly towards her, as she had gone from the quiet geek (which she still was, and was proud of it) to a talented drama student, but Wanda didn't care. She had Vizh, who had of course played Romeo. But unlike Romeo and Juliet, Wanda and Vision's relationship was completely and utterly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished my exams so I'll have much more time to write. Please please send requests because I would love to write them!


	6. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision takes Wanda out shopping to cheer her up.

Shopping Trip

Wanda Maximoff was not a picky person. She had grown up on the streets of Sokovia, scrounging for whatever scraps of food she could find. So she never failed to be grateful for the food she was provided with in the Avengers Compound. But on some days, like today, Wanda felt- underwhelmed. 

She stared at her cheeseburger, willing herself to finish it. But she found herself longing for Sokovian food. It was in this tableau that Vision walked in to. Though he would never say it to Wanda, Vision had to admit that he found the sight of Wanda staring at a cheeseburger as if it was going to come to life quite amusing. But he hid his smile. 

"What's wrong, Wanda?" Wanda jumped at the sound of Vision's voice. She had clearly been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Vision's entrance. But she smiled at him. She always managed to smile when he was around. 

"Oh, hi Vizh. I'm fine. I just- I feel homesick." 

Of course. Vision could have guessed that this was the problem. "Forgive me, Wanda, but I fail to see how this connects with food." 

Wanda laughed already feeling slightly better. "It doesn't, not really. I was just thinking about how much I would like to eat paprikash again." 

"Well, why not? I am sure we could make it if we had the correct ingredients." 

Wanda's eyes lit up. "Yes! We could go shopping!"

***

So this was how they ended up in the middle of New York City. They had bought their ingredients and were having a look in all the other shops. They had had a great time in a bookshop, when Wanda would open up a random page from a non-fiction book and test Vision's knowledge and Vision showed Wanda books that he just knew she would love. They bought fantasy books, poetry, romance... and a Sokovian cookbook. 

In the music shop, Wanda pored over the strings section, and Vision surprised her by sitting down at the piano and playing an etude. She had had no idea that he was learning to play. She then bought a violin and piano duet book. 

In the clothes store they decided to split up. Wanda was looking at the dresses when she saw a beautiful red dress that she instantly knew would suit her. She examined it, frowning, then reluctantly let go. She had no reason  to wear such a  dress, as she wore athletic clothes for her Avengers training and casual clothes everywhere else. 

***

At the same time, Vision was browsing the selection of sweaters when he came across a blue sweater which he thought looked very comfortable. Eventually he decided against it. He didn't like to excessively spend on himself. He decided it was time to find Wanda, so he headed to the women's section. As he passed the dresses, searching for her, his eye caught on a gorgeous red dress. He instantly knew that Wanda would love this. Glancing around, he took it off the rack and headed towards the till. Wanda didn't need to know. 

***

Wanda didn't know what made her head towards the men's section. Curiosity, she guessed, to see what kind of things Vision looked at in a clothes store. Then her eye fell on a blue sweater that she thought would look great on Vision. The fabric was very soft to the touch. Without hesitating she grabbed it and went to pay for it. She glanced around to make sure Vision couldn't see her. He didn't need to know.

***

Two hours later, Wanda and Vision were enjoying their paprikash. Well, Wanda was savouring her first taste of home in months and Vision was enjoying watching her happiness and contentment grow. It had been quite a struggle making it, as Visio was a hopeless cook and was really more of a hindrance than a help. But Wanda was infinitely patient with him, showing him exactly how in was made and guiding his hand as he stirred in the ingredients. He now felt confident that he could do it again. He decided that this was the perfect time to give Wanda her gift. He was surprised to find that he was nervous. What if she hated the dress? He decided to just do it. 

"Wanda?"

"Hmm?"

"I.. uhh… I have something for you." Wanda eyes shot up to meet his and her eyes narrowed.

"So do I."

***

Every night one person in the Avengers Compound was responsible for gathering everyone for dinner. Tonight it was Tony's turn. He was annoyed when he couldn't find Vision or Wanda anywhere. 

"Vision? Wanda? Dinner's ready!" No answer. He had checked everywhere, right? Everywhere except- the balcony. He went through Wanda's room and was about to call out again when he heard- was that music? Yes, it was. It sounded distinctly like a piano and a violin playing together. Why was there a piano on the balcony, Tony thought to himself. He crept through and peeked through the door. What he saw made him smile.

Wanda and Vision were playing a duet, completely in tune with each other, their harmonies effortless. Vision wore a sweater that Tony could have sworn that he hadn't bought for him when he originally found some clothes when Vision was- born? Made? Who cares? Wanda was wearing a beautiful red dress and the backdrop of a sprinkling of stars in the night sky made it look like they were creatures of myth. Tony silently took out his phone and took a picture. He would frame it and present it to them a Christmas - or maybe their anniversary, the way it was going. But not yet. Smiling, he crept out again, leaving them in peace. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I've been away son long but hopefully I can post more often and post longer chapters. I would really love prompts or requests and any writing feedback or comment would be very welcome! Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Lord (and Lady) of the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda dancing in the rain :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to loszaros for the idea I had to get started on it straight away! I think this is my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy!

Lord (and Lady) of the Dance

Natasha Romanov was a woman of many talents, with as wide a variety as cooking, singing and killing a man with her bare hands. But this time she had to say that she'd outdone herself. 

After almost two hours of helping Wanda get ready, Natasha had made Wanda look stunning- well, more than usual. Wanda had that natural, effortless beauty that Natasha herself possessed and had used to her advantage many times before. Now she was a knock-out. Heavy eye make-up complimented her pale skin, framed by glossy, smooth hair that Natasha had painstakingly curled. Wanda was wearing a red dress that hugged her slim figure. Natasha had opted for a black dress so as to not match Wanda. 

Natasha was accustomed to being the centre of attention at parties- unless, of course, she was on a stealth mission- but tonight she was more than happy to let Wanda take the limelight. Well, she would be if Wanda managed to get that look of utter terror off her face. 

***

It was a short journey in the car to the venue. Wanda couldn't decide whether she wanted it to be longer, to put it off, or shorter, so she would have less time to think about it. 

She had been in America and with the Avengers for only a month. She was still having trouble with her English, adjusting to the culture, and, of course, getting over the death of her brother. Wanda tried desperately to hold back tears- she would hate to mess up the make-up that Natasha had so beautifully done. Pietro would have thrived in this environment. He loved being the centre of attention and would have been dancing and chatting up girls. But he wasn't here now, and Wanda had to face this alone. 

The last thing she wanted to do was go to an elaborate party where people would be constantly speaking to her, questioning her, judging her. But she needed to suck it up. This was part of the deal of being an Avenger. She just needed to be strong and- 

_S**t._ They were here. Wanda now knew for sure that she wanted the car journey to be longer. Much, much longer. As if that wasn't bad enough, it had started to rain heavily, perfectly summing up her mood. 

***

Vision was finding his first experience of the ball... interesting. He was learning a lot about human behaviour- namely, the worst of drunk human behaviour. He was astounded that barely two hours into the night the party had descended into chaos. 

By far the highlight of his night was Wanda, who had not touched a drop of alcohol. When he was born from the Cradle and he had set eyes on Wanda, his first thought, amidst all the panic and confusion, was that he shouldn't be afraid of the world if there was beauty like this in it. 

But tonight- tonight she was breath-taking- or breath-giving, as to him she felt like a breath of fresh air. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He had been trying to work up the courage to talk to her all night. She had seemed- distracted. As if she'd rather be anywhere else. Vision shared the feeling. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a group of rich-looking men who looked to be in their 50s. 

"Ahhh-  _this_ is the AI thing? What's it's name?" 

"Hello. I am Vision. Nice to meet you." It was not nice to meet them, and Vision felt a twinge of guilt for lying, but he was eager to avoid confrontation. 

"It's so realistic! Does it play music? Can you do a Google search?" Vision was dismayed to realise how much these men's jibes hurt him. 

Then he felt a presence at his side and a soft touch on his arm. It was Wanda. He felt overwhelming gratitude that she had come to his rescue. But the men weren't finished yet. 

"You're the Russian girl aren't you?" Wanda didn't respond. He spoke again, as many ignorant people do when talking to  foreigner or a deaf person- as if they were speaking to a young child. 

"WHAT'S... YOUR... NAME?" 

Another in the group broke in. "Watch out- a Russian wearing red? I think she might be a Communist." They laughed. 

If it had been difficult for Vision, listening to the men mock him, it was ten times worse hearing them do it to Wanda. He grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her away. 

***

She was close to tears. Vision took her out of the room through the fire exit. 

"Vision, it's raining..." she trailed off. Vision could see that she truly didn't care if it was raining or not. They stood outside, blessing the cool night air and the raindrops splashing their skin 

Wanda smiled softly at Vision. "Are you sure you're not going to short- circuit?" 

Vision surprised her by saying: "A little rain never hurt anyone,  _comrade."_ They laughed uncontrollably. It felt great laughing away the hurtful comments. What had began as an awful night was beginning to look up. 

The music was still blaring even from outside. Vision looked at Wanda, and felt the last of his nerves vanish. 

"Would you like to dance?" Wanda grinned at him. 

"Just a minute." She quickly removed her heels and tights and ran on to the muddy, grassy field. And for the next half hour, they had the time of their lives, dancing where nobody could see them. They were both terrible dancers, but it didn't matter at all. 

Suddenly, the upbeat music changed to a slow, romantic one. Vision froze, having no idea what to do. Silently,  Wanda wrapped her arms around his waist and began to rock to the rhythm. Vision smiled softly and looked into her enchanting emerald eyes. He took back what he thought earlier. Standing there, out-of-breath, covered in mud splashed up from her feet, make up running down her face and carefully styled hair sticking out every which way- here, she had never looked so beautiful. 

He had the sudden urge to kiss her. So he did. And it was magical. What Wanda could do with her lips was a brighter, purer magic than anything she could do with her hands- though that was impressive also. And from the way she kissed him back, Vision knew that she felt the same. 

***

The next morning, it came as a surprise to neither of them when Wanda woke up with a bad cold. She was ordered to stay in bed for the day, but far from being miserable, the memory of the night before kept her in good spirits throughout the day. 

Plus, she had Vision waiting on her hand and foot. He brought her hot water bottles, tissues and tea, and had even made her soup, which was admittedly almost inedible, but Wanda ate every bite to show her appreciation. She then resolved to teach Vision- or Vizh as she now referred to him- to cook, as soon as she recovered. It was clear that the love they had felt for each other the night before hadn't faded at all. It was growing stronger. 

 

 

 


	8. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wanda and Vision are separated from the others on a mission in the snow, they have to find a way to keep warm and maybe even get closer.

The land appeared to stretch on forever. The only thing visible in every direction was an endless sea of white. Snow continued to fall all around, and showed no signs of stopping.

Wanda Maximoff was completely miserable. She had always hated snow with a passion, the streets of Sokovia being unbearably cold in winter. So it was perfect, just perfect, that the first mission that went south just happened to be full of the stuff. 

And she was so, so, cold. The freezing air seemed to bite into her skin, despite all the precautions she had taken before the mission. It had been, what, thirty minutes? And she was exhausted. Every step seemed like a huge effort to her.

She had only been on three missions to date, all uneventful. This one had gone downhill very quickly as she had been separated from the Avengers when they had to retreat from a much bigger threat than anticipated and was now trying to find her way back to the safe house alone. Well, almost alone. 

Wanda stole a look to her right, where the Vision was walking quietly beside her. She didn’t know what to make of the man. He had always been polite to her in training, if a little quiet, but this was the first time they had ever been alone together. Wanda had wanted to get to know him more, but under less- cold- circumstances. She knew she was in a very bad mood and didn’t want to ruin what tentative friendship they had. 

“Miss Maximoff, are you alright?” Vision’s voice started her in to being more abrupt than she had intended. 

“Oh, yes, completely fine, who doesn’t want to get hypothermia?” She winced when she saw the surprise on Vision’s face. She immediately apologised, “I’m sorry, really. I really hate the cold.” 

“I understand, Miss Maximoff. But if you are at risk of hypothermia-” 

Wanda smiled. “Vision, I was only joking.” 

“I am aware, but your temperature is dangerously low, and you’re shivering.” 

“It is?” Wanda didn’t even want to know he knew that, but she knew she couldn’t carry on for much longer. 

Vision looked at her in concern. “We need to get you to the safe house quickly. Hold on to me.” 

Wanda flushed with embarrassment as she realised what he was offering to do. They had barely spoken, and now he was going to carry her. But she wanted to keep her life more than she wanted to keep her dignity, so she did as she was told. 

With Vision, flying, it only took another five minutes to find and enter the safe house. But in that short time Wanda’s condition had deteriorated. Her breath was shorter and quicker, and she could barely raise her head from where it rested on Vision’s shoulder. Vision felt a burning sensation in his chest that he didn’t recognise. Was it- fear? But why would he feel so strongly for this young woman? He had the sinking feeling that he already knew the answer. 

He looked around desperately as they entered the safe house, calling out for the Avengers. Silence. They hadn’t arrived yet. He would have to wait for them to arrive before getting any help. But what could he do now? 

He laid Wanda down on to the couch. She immediately reached for him as to turned away. 

“Vision... stay with me.” Her words were slurred slightly, but enough that he could understand her. He felt a jolt. She wanted him to stay with her?   
“Miss Maximoff, I need to find you something to eat and drink. You need-” 

Wanda shook her head. “No, I want you.”

Oh dear, Vision thought to himself, she would be so embarrassed if she was awake enough to understand what she was saying. But Wanda looked up at him pleadingly, so he smiled at her and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her small frame and trying to share as much of his body heat as possible. Wanda leaned into him, cuddling up to his chest. It felt- nice. 

As Wanda’s eyes began to close, Vision looked over in alarm. 

“No, Miss Maximoff, you need to stay awake. Talk to me, please. About anything.” 

It looked like a struggle, but Wanda managed to keep her eyes open. “Ok, how about we talk about how you call me Miss Maximoff all the time when you know you can call me Wanda?” 

“I didn’t know that, but I would be happy to call you that, Mi- Wanda.” 

“Great, now you talk to me about something.” Vision considered. He didn’t know anything to talk about. What was she interested in? What would she find interesting about him? Nothing, probably. But- but while she was here, and while she wasn’t completely lucid, why not tell her things that she wouldn’t remember in the morning. 

So he began to talk to her. About he felt as an Avenger, and how he felt as a person. How he felt as less than human, how he wanted to make friends with other people, but he didn’t know how.

After around ten minutes of talking, Vision stopped himself, suddenly mortified. How could he have gone on about himself for so long? How could he have thought that Wanda would care anything about his stupid insecurities? He looked down and Wanda, who had gone still and hadn’t said a word the entire time. 

“Wanda, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to bore you.” 

Wanda was silent for a moment, before she murmured, in a voice that sounded like she was holding back tears, “No, not at all. You are anything but boring. I-” 

They were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Avengers. They had been rescued. Vision didn’t know whether to feel relieved or saddened. Yes, of course he was glad that Wanda was finally getting to go home and get warm, but he wished it had been just a few seconds later. He was desperate to know what Wanda had been about to say to him. But he could live with it. He could live with them being work colleagues, right? 

*** 

Vision was making his way back to his room from training. It had been two days since the mission, and Vision hadn’t seen Wanda since. She had been benched for a few days to give her time to recover. 

Vision was nervous to see her again. He hoped that she wouldn’t remember their conversation and that things wouldn’t be awkward between them. He wanted to kick himself for potentially ruining everything. 

“Vision!” The sound of Wanda’s voice behind him made him tense up. How was he going to play this? 

Wanda ran up to him and stopped, seeming to be unsure of what to do with herself. 

“Good morning, Miss Maximoff. How are you feeling?” 

Wanda smiled gently at him. “I thought I told you to call me Wanda.” 

Vision froze. She knew. She knew everything. Oh, no she probably hated him. “Do you- did you- I'm sorry Wanda-” 

Wanda frowned at him concerned. “Vision, you have nothing to apologise for! Thank you for sharing that with me. In fact, I-” 

Vision looked on in confusion as Wanda pulled out what looked like two bracelets from her pocket. “I- uh- I made these yesterday. They’re friendship bracelets. I thought, because you mentioned that you want to make friends, we could have these as, um, as a sign of friendship. Obviously, you don’t have to wear it, I thought you might just want to keep them. And I’m rambling. I'm sorry, this was a bad idea-” 

Vision felt something like joy rise up in his chest. She wanted to be his friend! She liked him! And she had spent her day off yesterday making these. He cut of her tirade by taking one of the bracelets from her hand and slipping it on to his wrist. It was red and gold. Their colours. He smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Wanda. They’re beautiful.” Wanda beamed at him before putting her own bracelet on. 

“So... do you want to go out somewhere for lunch?” 

“Of course. Where would you like to go?” 

“We could go out for pizza?” 

Vision considered it. “Do you know, I have never had pizza before.” 

Wanda’s eyes widened. “Get ready for me to change your life.” 

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, and if you're still reading, thank you! Please comment with any requests or criticisms so I can improve :)


End file.
